Happily Ever Trapped
by HouseExcelsior
Summary: "Missed me pet?" he smirked. Enjoying her anguish he continued. "Well I missed you." Draco kidnaps Hermione to have her all to himself. But what he doesn't realize is that she comes with baggage. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story i have ever writen. I have been working on it for years. So i hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though it would be nice.**

Happily Ever Trapped.

Chapter 1

"Hermione! Mr. Taylor wants to see you in his office." It had been a grueling day for Hermione. The new man in her ife hadn't taken well to her son so he had broken up with her the night before. She found herself thinking of her son and his biological father. It was her last spring at Hogwarts and the seventh years were celebrating. The graduation ceremony was followed by a huge party thrown by the Ravenclaws. It was during the party that Hermione was led astray by Draco Malfoy himself.

Caught up in the moment, Hermione and Malfoy made love. Needless to say their so called 'moment' was heavily influenced by alcohol. It wasn't until she was already out of school that she realized she was with child. Taggart Granger was born on the eighteenth of February and Hermione has yet to regret that night. Snapping out of her train of thoughts, Hermione made her way to her boss's office. "Hermione, you have been with our company for a few months now and your work is sufficient but I am afraid that we have to let you go." Hermione sighed at Mr. Taylor. "I understand, It has been a pleasure working for you." And with that Hermione was no longer employed. 'Un-fucking-believable! This day could not be any worse' she mused.

Hermione took a long walk home to take some time to think. Back when she had graduated, everyone in the wizarding world had thought she would be minister of magic by now. But with a baby on the way she decided to stay in muggle London. She didn't want her son to be in danger. Lord Voldemort continued to roam the land for a few more short, yet frightening years until defeated. To keep her and her son out of harm's way, she did the hardest thing she ever had to do and severed ties with the wizarding world altogether.

'Maybe it was time to take Taggart and introduce him to the world she had known and loved.' she thought. Hermione got home and thanked her babysitter Linda before checking on her son. Her five year old son was fast asleep so she poured herself a glass of white wine. Draco Malfoy popped into her head again. "Maybe one day, when I see that ferret again, I will walk right up to him and tell him thanks." she laughed to herself.

"Why don't you tell me right now?" a deep voice asked. Hermione gasped and spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing in her doorway. He cast the bodybind charm on her and gagged her so she didn't scream. As he hoisted her up onto his shoulder, she gave one last fleeting look towards Tags room before they disapparated.

Malfoy's home was huge but she couldn't take in the environment while her mind was on her son. Malfoy wouldn't undo her binding charm but he loosened it for her. Malfoy circled the now sobbing Hermione like a lion. "Missed me pet?" he smirked. Enjoying her anguish he continued. "Well I missed you. You look great by the way." He offhandedly commented. "Still fierce as ever I see. I still remember when we fucked like rabbits and what can I say? I wanted to give you another go. The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince together again, isn't that cute?" She struggled against her binds and tried to yell at him but her gag restrained her. With a flick of his wand he undid her binds and she lunged for him.

He grabbed her by the roots of her hair and slapped her across the face. "Now, now, there will be no escaping for you." He took in the sight of her. "Well, looks like somebody has worked up quite the sweat." He mocked. He led her by the arm to his shower and without warning, threw her in. With a wave of his wand their clothes were off and the warm water was trickling down from the shower head. The fear in her eyes gave her away as he pushed her down on her knees. The sight of his erect member made her sick. "Come on now pet," he sneered. "Do what you do best." He tore the gag off of her mouth and pushed her mouth onto his penis.

Choking and sobbing all at the same time, Hermione desperately thought of how to get back to her son. His bathroom seemed huge to her and he had set his wand down on the counter about five feet away from the shower. Malfoy tilted his head back and groaned at the good job she was doing on him. The steaming shower water gave her an idea but time was of the essence. She reached behind him for the shower knob and turned it all the way to cold. "Fuck!" Malfoy screamed, too distracted by the cold to see Hermione slip out of the shower and lunge for his wand. But once again he was too fast for her.

With his wand in her fingertips reach, he grabbed her arm and nearly pulled it out of its socket. Her wet form slipped and she found herself on the floor with him pinning her down. His fists thundered down on her. All the while Malfoy screamed at her. "What..The..Hell..Do..You..Think..Your Doing!" He pulled her head up to his face. "Did you really think you could escape me?" He yelled. Hermione smehow found her voice and was able to say the only two words that would make him stop. "My...Son!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter of Happily Ever Trapped. Hope you like it and sorry if the chapters are ridiculously short. (I'm not really good at judging when to cut a chapter) Oh the song belongs to disney and once again I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy dropped Hermione on the bathroom floor and without a word locked her in and left. "A son? How the fuck could i overlook that?" He apparated back to Hermione's flat and ventured into a little boy's room. Taggart was still asleep. Draco took in his appearance. He was light skinned with dark blonde hair. If Draco had to guess he would have said that the boy as about four or five. Taggart stirred lightly in his sleep then opened his bright blue eyes. "Where's mommy?" he asked Draco. Without hesitation he replied. "I'm taking you to her now. She asked me to come pick you up." "Oh, ok" Taggart reached for Draco so they could apparate.

Laying on the bathroom tile sobbing audibly, Hermione heard the customary 'CRACK' of apparation. "Is my mommy here?" Tag asked Draco. Between the thin door of the bathroom Malfoy heard her yell. "He's just a child! Don't hurt him!" Her sobs finally took over. "He's just...A...Child!" Malfoy sneered and unlocked the bathroom door. Hermione ran out and engulfed her son in a hug. "Mommy why are you crying?" Tag asked her. Hermione pulled herself together. " I just missed you baby." "Mommy, I am not a baby." Tag said defiently. "I know sweetie, I know." "Cute." Draco said. Hermione picked up her son and stood up. "Malfoy you can show us the way out now."

The look that she gave him was like ice. He could see the pain in her eyes masked by bravery for her son. "Granger, how bout you put the kid to bed so you and I could talk?" Without giving her time to answer he said "The guest room is to your left and my study is down the hall." He turned to leave. "Oh if your thinking of escaping I wouldn't try it." Malfoy walked down the hall to his study. The room itself was covered ceiling to floor with mahogany bookshelves. A huge paned window sat behind the desk with a marble fireplace to the right. Malfoy sat down at his desk and poured two glasses of whiskey. 'What the fuck am I going to do with her now? I can't just let her go.'

Down the hall Hermione was putting Taggart to bed. "What's going on mommy? Why are we here?" Hermione smiled the best she could at her son. "Mommy's old friend wanted to visit so he brought us to his house. Now its time for bed." she tucked him in. "But mommy, I'm scared." Hermione felt her heart break as she looked at the tears coming out of his eyes. She began to sing him the same lullaby that her mother sang to her. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry." Taggart closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Hermione left the room quietly. Without knocking she burst into Malfoy's study. "You fucking-sick, depraved, crazed asshole! How dare you do that to me or my son?" "Granger calm down, have a drink." he offered nonchalantly. Hermione seized the glass of firewhiskey and threw it at his head. Malfoy ducked looking slightly amused. "Let us go Malfoy." she said. Her tone of voice chilled him slightly. 'This is obviously a mother who would do anything for her child.' he thought.

Something that had been plauging him since he picked up the kid was who the kid's father was. "So, Granger, Weasley finally got some from you?" He asked her. "Ron isn't Taggart's father." she retorted. "Then who knocked you up?" he asked. "Malfoy, let my son and I go!" Hermione was scared. Scared of what he would do if he found out tag was his. He would take her little boy away from her and raise him to be evil.

She had no choice but to lie to him. "His dad is a muggle, an old friend of mine that I saw on summer holidays." she said with a straight face. "Let me guess," Malfoy said. "The muggles didn't want anything to do with you after he had a quick fuck?" He laughed at his own insult. "How old is he?" He inquired. "Three." she lied. Malfoy locked eyes with her. "You know Granger, Professor Snape was a close friend of my Fathers'." "Fucking Deatheater is what you mean." She muttered. Deciding to ignore her comment he continued. "He taught me alot of things Granger. Like Legilimancy for example." He stared at her point blank. "You're lying." With a flick of his wand her memories were visible to him. A six year old Hermione celebrating her birthday. Hermione getting her Hogwarts letter. Hermione, Harry, and Ron at the Quidditch World Cup. The graduation party where Draco had sex with her. Hermione with her muggle pregnancy test in tears. "I'm having Malfoy's baby." she sobbed.

He ended the spell. He sat down in shock taking it all in. "I'm a father?" He finally looked up at Hermione who was crying. "You never told me!" He advanced toward her. "Why?" He grabbed her upper arms and slammed her into a bookshelf. "Why?" He yelled again. "B-because I d-din't want you to hurt him!" she sobbed. He let her go and turned his back to her. "I'm kepping him." He stated. A wave of strength washed over her as his words hit her ears. "No!" She ran at him wildly. He turned to see her tackle him. She punched and slapped him as much as she could until she collapsed out of exhaustion. He looked down at her in disgust. "Where's hero Potter now?" he sneered. Before sitting back down at his desk he addressed her. "I'll have a house elf show you out." She looked up at him. "No, no! I'm not leaving without _my_ son!"

He smirked. "Alright Granger, what will it be? The towers or the dungeons?" He relished the look of horror on her face. "Draco, draco please, don't keep me from my son, he is all I have." She was a mess. She was at his feet begging. "My how I love to see you beg." He was already getting turned on. "Alright Granger, you and _our_ son will stay here in my manor and you will be at my disposal. Bear in mind that I'm only letting you stay to keep our son calm." "What do you mean 'at your disposal'?" she inquired. "It means that while you are here you will do everything I tell you to do or I will modify your memory so that you don't even know you had my son."

He was dead serious. Hermione could see that she had no other choice. She held out her hand for him to shake. As they clasped hands Hermione could see the sun begin to rise. "Come Granger," He headed for the hallway. "Let's go tell our son the good news."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I checked my story for reviews! and I am really excited that i had some already so thank you, thank you, thank you! Special thanks to my first reviewers: Aaliyah5509, vampwitch123, numbdramione2005, yankeerose, and InkImpressions!**

**Chapter 3**

_Last time: Hermione could see that she had no other choice. She held out her hand for him to shake. As they clasped hands Hermione could see the sun begin to rise. "Come Granger," He headed for the hallway. "Let's go tell our son the good news."_

Draco went into the spare bedroom and woke up Taggart. "Hey kiddo, it's time to wake up. Your mom is going to make us some breakfast and we have a surprise for you." He smirked at her. "The kitchen is downstairs to your left, and I can't decide what I want so why don't you make everything." She stared at him incredulously until he motioned to Taggart and his wand. Hermione left in a huff. Tag wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at Draco. "Who are you?" Draco smiled his nicest smile and said, "Hello Taggart, my name is Draco Malfoy." Taggart was hesitant but he didn't want to disappoint his mother with a lack of manners. He held out his little hand to shake Draco's. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, my name is Taggart Granger, I'm five." He held up one of his hands so that Draco could count his fingers. Draco laughed." It is a pleasure to meet you Tag. I invited you and your mother to stay here with me for a while." "Oh, okay."

Tag looked up at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I am hungry." "Please just call me Draco." Tag nodded his head. "Let's go down to the kitchen and meet your mommy for breakfast." Hermione had just placed the plates on the kitchen table when Malfoy entered carrying her son. "Mommy! Good Morning!" Hermione ran over to Draco and took Tag out of his arms. "Hi baby, I made you pancakes, your favorite, go eat." She set him down and he ran over to the table. Hermione stared Draco down. "I want a word with you Mr. Malfoy, in private."

Draco motioned out of the kitchen. As soon as they were alone, "What the hell do you think you are doing!" she exclaimed. "relax Granger just getting to know my son." He replied nonchalantly. Tears leaked down her face. "You can't just keep us her forever." she whispered. He grabbed her face and made her stare at him. "Yes I can." he said slowly. "You belong to me now, since I have plenty of House elves, I require you for my more baser needs." She tried to break his grip as fresh sobs escaped. He ignored her. "Your room is adjoining to Taggarts, you will find your room stocked with normal clothes and costumes of my liking. I will send word every night of which costume I want you to wear and you will comply or you can just say goodbye to your son now."

"You are a freak Malfoy!" He slapped her across the face. "Now now save that sort of talk for the bedroom." He glanced over to the kitchen door. "Our son is probably wondering where we went." He walked back towards the door. "Oh and try to put on a brave face for the boy." He smirked and disappeared into the kitchen. Hermione took a moment to compose herself before going back in.

Taggart took one look at his mother and ran over to her. "Mommy. you've been crying." draco cast her a menacing glare. "Yes Tag, mommy has been crying, but only because she is happy to see her old friend." Draco cut in. "That's right Tag, and we have some good news for you." Tag looked from Draco to his mother, waiting for one of them to talk. Draco spoke. "Tag this may be a shock for you but, I am your dad.

Tag looked at his mother for conformation. with one look at Draco, Hermione said. "Yes baby it's true. Your daddy has come back for us." Tag was a little overwhelmed but walked hesitantly up to his 'dad'. Tag appraised Draco for a moment before turning to his mother. "He looks like me." Hermione let out a sob again. "Yes baby he does." Tag turned to Draco. "Daddy?" he asked cautiously. Something inside Draco lit up. Draco held out his arms to hug his son. "Yes Tag, it's me." The heartwrenching moment that Hermione was viewing was one that she had never wanted to see. But she had to be strong for her son. Hermione hadn't realized that time had passed. She was so frozen in shock that she didn't realize that Malfoy and Tag were upstairs viewing Tags new room and toys.

She tried desperately to catch her breath but the shock of the situation was too strong. She collapsed on the kitchen floor in sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well i didn't plan on updating another chapter for a few more days but i am still so jazzed about new reviews! So here it is guys, and thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks had passed since Draco had kidnapped Hermione and Tag. Hermione had lost all sense of time. It had seemed like only yesterday Draco had informed Tag that he was his father. She had succumbed to alcohol to help her deal with the horrors. The calling of her name woke her from a trance. She got up from her drink and wandered to the upstairs corridor. Draco summoned her. He took in her state and chuckled to himself. "Hermione, Taggart is taking a nap." he said. He circled her and rubbed her upper arm for a moment.

She barely flinched. 'She is broken already?' Draco wondered. "Follow me to my room and let's put you to good use." He chuckled. She obliged and without a word followed him. His room was masculine, deep rich colors of the mahogany reverberated around them. His bed was four poster king sized and the sheets were black silk. They stood there next to the bed. Hermione waitng for him to make a move, Draco waiting for her objection.

He stood behind her, kissing her neck and unbuttoning her blouse. His hand slid in her shirt caressing her breast. She suddered at his touch. Her lack of spirit upset him and he turned her around to face him and ripped off her shirt. He threw her on the bed and continued to strip her of her clothes and dignity. "Undress me!" he growled and again she obliged. When they were both without clothes she noticed the size of his manhood. She knew it would hurt. Frustrated with her lack of enthusiam he began to nibble on her skin. Tiny gasps escaped her lips and for a moment he fed on her despair.

He continued to grope and bite her until he got fed up. He positioned himself over her hole and thrust his member into the warmth. He laughed to himself out of surprise because she was wet. 'Doesn't take much to get a woman aroused.' He thought. If she was in pain, she didn't show it. She laid still while he continued to enter deeper in her with each thrust. She stared at a spot on the wall like it was her lifeline. Her hollowness upset him and he struck her.

She turned to stare at him with dead eyes, then she returned her gaze to the wall. Draco finished then laid for a moment to rest. He stared at her. It was as if she had been given the dementor's kiss. Malfoy got up and dressed himself. He threw a robe over to Hermione. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

Those words ignited the fire in her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" she got up and covered herself. "What's wrong with me! What is wrong with you, Malfoy!" she spat. "You kidnap me and my child, make me fuck you whenever you feel like it, try to win over _my_ son and think that there is something wrong with me!" He stared at her. "Tag will never love you Malfoy, you are sick and evil just like your father!" He took one step towards her and grabbed her throat. "Taggart _wil_ love me and I will make him forget all about you. You will watch as I turn him against you. You will watch and you will suffer. You will suffer for the rest of your pathetic life here until I am merciful enough to kill you!" He released her throat but slapped her for a few times. But it wasn't enough for him.

She layed on the ground in pain but he kicked her in the stomach. "You are worthless and you are lucky to be here with me!" he growled. He bent down to her and grabbed her by the roots of her hair. She gasped. "The next time I fuck you, you will react. You will moan and scream my name. I want to see you thrash and move. You will fight back but you will never win!" he yelled. She flinched away from him with every syllable. He let go of her hair and composed himself. He couldn't believe he lost control like that. It was completely un-Pureblood. He bent back down to touch her but she shuddered away from him. he pet her head and stroked her hair.

"Hermione, it doesn't have to be like that." he sighed. "You could actually enjoy yourself." He lowered his face to hers and gave her a soft gentle kiss. "It's all up to you how I react. All you have to do is put on a convincing show for Tag and everything will be alright. Okay?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. "Good, now let's clean you up." With a wave of his wand her rapidly forming bruises were gone. He went over to his bed side table and retrieved two cigarettes. He handed one to her and lit it for her. "Enjoy." he said lighting his own. Hermione inhaled the nicotine. The cigarette calmed her down, but she could not stop the tears from coming. He wiped them away for her.

"Shh, just calm down pet." When she finished her cigarette she reached over for another one. He chuckled. "There you go, just relax and everything will be fine." He continued to stroke her hair. She looked at him, finding her voice. "You're not going to hurt him right?" He smiled at her. "Never." He promised. "Now stay here and rest pet, I am going to go see Taggart." She nodded and he left her there.

**Ok so that's it for another chapter! Yes I know what you're thinking, Draco is a complete bastard. It's true but he is a very complex character. His whole life, the only influence he had was his father, and we all know he is a bastard. I like to think that Draco is also influenced by an archaic ideal of Men dominating women and getting what they want. Never fear though, you will see a different side of Draco. For instance, how much he loves his son. Well that's all for now. I hope I cleared up some confusion about Draco. And special thanks to my reviewers:**

**InkImpressions**

**Yankeerose**

**numbdramione2005**

**vampwitch123**

**aaliyah5509**

**Kiss The Stars With Me**

**Mandy88**

**i21forever**

**and **

**s m Neal **

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everybody! Sorry It has been a while since I've updated. Work has been keeping me pretty busy. Oh well i just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! It means a lot to me. So here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously: __"You're not going to hurt him right?" He smiled at her. "Never." He promised. "Now stay here and rest pet, I am going to go see Taggart." She nodded and he left her there._

Hermione climbed back into the bed and tried to calm down. Her mind wandered back to when things were simpler. 'How could I have let this happen? He is going to end up killing me and then what will happen to Tag?' Her friends flashed through her mind. Five years and six months ago when she found out she was pregnant, her friends stood by her side. She had told them that the father was an old friend and that he would support her and the baby. Harry insisted that she not fight against Voldemort even after the baby was born. So with a heavy heart she rejoined the muggle world. Alone, but not friendless. Her friends promised her that they would help her in any way and that no matter how long they have been apart they would still be friends.

'If only I could get a message to them.' Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the door opening. "Mommy?" Tag called out looking around the unfamiliar room. "I'm right here baby." Hermione stood up and caught her son in a hug. "Mom! Dad is so cool! I have a bunch of toys and I finally have a yard to play in instead of the park and..." His train of thought was interrupted when Malfoy entered the room. His face was expressionless as he stared at her, until Tag turned around to greet him. "Hey Dad!" Tag wriggled free of his mother's hug then went over to Draco to hug his legs. "Thanks for all the stuff Dad!" Malfoy chuckled. "Your welcome son, now go outside and play, Mommy and I need to talk."

Hermione caught his eyes and was relieved for once to not find lust in them. Tag ran off and Draco motioned for her to follow him to his study. Draco sat down at his desk while Hermione took a seat on the couch farthest from him. She helped herself to some whiskey. "What did you want to talk about Malfoy?" "You" he sighed. "Listen pet, you can't just mope around here from now on, It's going to affect Tag." Hermione scoffed. "What does it matter? He has _you_ now." She snapped. She took another drink. "Now that is exactly what I am talking about." He got up and took her drink away from her. She glared at him. "You cannot just become dependent on alcohol." "

"Why not! You are taking away my freedom, my sanity, my son. Why shouldn't I be able to drink!" He growled at her. "Because I said so." She gave up the arguement so that he would calm down. He sat back down. "So what's your plan Malfoy." He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry?" "Your plan." She continued. "What are you going to do? Keep us here until we die? I mean what do you even do to support this lifestyle, don't you have a job? And what happens when you go to work, surely I will try yo leave. And what about my friends? Don't you think they will notice if I'm gone?" He waited until her rant was over. "Yes, you and Tag will stay here 'forever' and I don't think _he_ minds that one bit. I work from home so we don't have to worry about you leaving. And if you are talking about Potter and Weasley, they don't miss you. I see them all the time. They are happy without you." She ignored the jibe. "I meant my muggle friends." "Don't you realize Hermione, I don't care about your muggle friends. I obliviated their memories so that they could not remember you. I planned to have you." Defeat swept across her face, then a spark of realization. "But you didn't even know Tag existed, why else would you take me?"

He smirked. "Because I was going to fuck you no matter what. You are the hottest piece of ass that I have ever seen and I wanted to conquer you." "But we already had sex, so you already conquered me." She rationalized. He got up and circled her again letting his hands graze wherever he felt. "I wanted to make you mine, crush your soul even because I couldn't stand how you were always _right_." He emphasized by grabbing her ass. The beast was back in his eyes and Hermione prayed that it would be over quickly. He pushed her onto the couch and started ripping off her clothes. Without a word she began to undress him as well because she didn't want a beating later.

"Now I am always right and you will do everything I say." His pants were off now and so were her panties but he steered his pelvis up to her face. "Now suck my cock bitch and watch the teeth." He let himself succumb to the sensation of her mouth. Hermione decided to play along hoping not to get hurt. She licked from the base all the way up to the tip. She sucked the tip like it was a lollipop. It didn't take more than ten minutes for him to cum in her mouth. She swallowed and licked him clean hoping it would be good enough for him.

Draco looked down at her 'where she belongs' he chuckled. "Keep up the good work pet, and call me 'master.' " He added on as an afterthought. She cringed but let it go. "Yes, master." Hermione poured herself another glass of whiskey and went back to her room.

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Seriously guys it really keeps me motivated, thank you! So keep those reviews coming and I promise to keep updating. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody im so sorry i havent updated in a while. I just got a little busy with work and whatnot so here is another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

About half an hour later a house elf knocked on Hermione's door and handed her a note from Draco.

_I am teaching our son how to ride a broom, dinner is at 8, be dressed and ready by then, the elf has brought you an evening gown and there is something else for you to wear later tonight. -Draco-_

Hermione unzipped the first garment bag and saw a beautiful floor length gown, sapphire with a slit up to the thigh on one side. She couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. She turned her attention to the other bag. She unzipped it. "For gods sake!" She exclaimed. There were no clothes inside, the only thing on the hanger was a diamond studded dog collar and leash. 'This is ridiculous! If he thinks for one second that I will actually wear this then he has another thing coming!' Hermione threw down the offensive garment and ran out to find Malfoy.

She stopped short of the door frame. A sly smirk replacing the fury. ' If I make him believe that I want to be with him, it would completely mess with his head! ' She calculated. ' He would be vulnerable and then I could get ahold of his wand. ' A feeling of hope overwhelmed her. ' I could do this, I could be sexy and desireable and a...' she looked at the "outfit" '..tramp. Well better start the show.' she thought. and hurried outside to where Draco was teaching her son how to fly.

Hermione strutted over. "Draco, darling there you are." she purred. She was pleased to see him taken back but he recovered quickly. "Yes pet just giving our son his first toy broom." Hermione smiled at him then cheered Tag on as he kept the toy broom level circling around the yard. Draco kept sneaking glances at Hermione wondering what had come over her. "You know I can show you how to ride a broom Hermione." Draco offered, pleased at her new attitude. Hermione threw him a seductive look. "I would love to ride your broom Draco, but how about we wait til after dessert." She licked her lips to emphasize her point. "I should go get ready for dinner." and with that she walked away.

It was ten minutes to eight when the elves finished with Hermione. Her hair was simple, down with a hint of curls. Her eye makeup was smokey and her dress fit her perfectly. She thanked the house elves and went to the dining room. Draco and Taggart were there sitting but Draco rose from his seat when Hermione entered and Tag followed suit. "You look lovely pet." Draco complimented. "Thank you for the dress Draco, it's beautiful." she gushed. "More where that came from." He smirked. Draco Malfoy couldn't resist bragging about his fortune.

"Mommy you look so pretty!" Taggart exclaimed, hugging his mother. "Oh Taggart you look so handsome in a tux!" she laughed. Draco clapped his hands twice and dinner appeared. They ate in silence and finished with tea and dessert in the sitting room. Hermione was reading a book to Tag when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. "Draco could you put him to bed please?" Draco got up and scooped Tag into his arms. Hermione hurried upstairs to get out of her dress and into her costume. She heard Draco close Tag's door then open his. Hermione waited a few more seconds and tried to think about cheesy porn. She glanced in the mirror. The diamond dog collar was secure around her neck and she hung the leash in the front between her breasts. ' Yep, I look like porn, now all I have to do is just act it.' She sighed and made her way towards Draco's room.

The door was closed so she knocked "Come in." she heard on the other side. She opened the door to see Malfoy with his back to her undressing. She leaned up against the door frame and twirled the leash in her one hand. "Excuse me sir but I can't find my master." She trilled. Draco turned toward her and could already feel his penis becoming errect. She looked amazing and the fact that she answered to him and only him made it even better. "I always wanted my own dog." He smirked. Hermione growled a bit. He motioned toward the chair. "Sit." She strutted over to the chair and sat down with her legs spread. The sight of her made him want to cum.

He pointed toward the bed. "Lay down." He commanded. Hermione layed in the center of the bed, spread eagle. Draco hurried undressing and crawled on top of her. "Roll over." She did and he grabbed her leash. Hermione raised herself to the appropriate "doggy style" position. "Bad girl, I didn't tell you to move." he said. She growled a bit more and he raised his hand to smack her ass. "ooh yeah more!" she moaned. He hit her ass more. "Harder!" He obliged. "Oh yeah, I've been a bad girl, punish me!" she moaned. Hermione was surprised, she was acting but she was also extremely aroused. She _wanted_ to continue, she _wanted_ to fuck him. She wasn't even sure she was acting anymore. Draco was overcome with lust, he was sure he couldn't last any longer so he reeled her in by the leash.

His throbbing penis entered her with ease. She was dripping wet. He rammed his penis further in while keeping her body bent over but with the leash he could keep her head up. "Oh yeah!" she screamed, boosting his overly inflatted ego. "Pull my hair!" she yelled. It didn't take much longer than that. Draco came and his semen filled her. They were both exhausted. They collapsed on the bed to rest for a moment. Hermione got up and grabbed a robe. She tied it shut then grabbed a cigarette and stepped out onto Draco's balcony. She stood out there staring at the stars.

' That was the best sex I have ever had.' she thought. Draco followed her out, sans robe. She stared at him. He was muscular but overly, standing at 5'9 she realized that he was perfect. "Draco, that was amazing." she said. He gave her a smile. "You weren't so bad yourself." Hermione sighed. "I was mad when you brought me here but I've never seen Tag so happy before. And this...thing between us is... well it feels right. I just don't want you to hurt me or Tag." Draco's face fell a little. "Hermione, I am very sorry for hurting you, I just want you and Tag in my life, I will try my hardest not to lose my temper, just don't give me a reason to."

Hermione stared at him. Her plan was working, If she played it his way for a little while more, then his guard would be completely down and she could somehow get a message to someone. Her eyes met his and she closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. "I will do anything you want me to Draco, I can't resist you." They continued to make out until Hermione heard Tag scream. She looked at Draco. "He is probably having a nightmare, I will check on him." Hermione entered Tag's room.

"Darling are you alright?" she asked him. "Mommy, you're here!" Tag cried. "Of course I am here baby, where else would I be?" Tag got up and hugged his mother. "I dreamed that we were with daddy and playing and then a scary man took you away and I couldn't see you!" "Oh baby I am right here and daddy wouldn't let anybody take me away." Tag stopped crying and looked into her eyes. "Do you promise?" "Yes darling I promise, now go back to sleep." Hermione held his hand until he fell asleep then went back to Draco's room.

"Is he alright?" he asked her. She smiled at him. "It was just a bad dream he is fine now." Hermione started to gather her dog collar that she had removed. "What are you doing pet? Stay here with me." He suggested. Hermione slid into bed with him. He kissed her goodnight and fell asleep.

**Ok so again really really sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter full of smutty goodness! Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow ok, I am the worst author ever! I haven't updated in months and I am so so sorry! I have a good excuse though. School started up again and it has been really hectic and then on top of that my muse has taken my attention to another story of mine (which p.s. im so obsessed with! I hope it will be good!) so anyway this other story of mine is taking up all my free time. I think it might be my masterpiece lol. Alright well without any further ado...**

**Here is the next chapter of Happily Ever Trapped.**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione couldn't sleep. She wrote Draco a note and placed it onto her pillow. _Darling, went for a walk around the manor, back soon -Hermione._ The first thing that Hermione noticed about the manor was a lack of light switches. The hallways were motion detector lights. The manor was lovely. Not too large but filled with expensive items and decor. She had already seen Draco's study so she skipped that room. She found a modest library, an entertainment room and a door that could only lead to the attic. She wandered upstairs into the attic and found many old antiques. At the far end of the attic was a set of stairs. She climbed them and found herself in the tower. She went back downstairs to the first floor. She wandered through the kitchen and the dining room. the tea room and the sitting room.

The only room's she discovered were a ballroom and a garden room. The garden room was enclosed by half walls with glass going all the way up to a glass ceiling. It was lovely. Hermione went to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. She was trying to familiarize herself with the kitchen when she saw a nondescriptive door that was almost hidden from sight. The door was unlocked. It led to a set of stairs that could only lead to the basement. She wandered down them and found herself in a huge room with a table in the center. There were other doors leading off of the main room but she did not feel the need to explore them. Hermione hurried back upstairs to draco's room. He was still sound asleep so she threw her note in the fireplace and watched it burn.

Hermione woke to find Draco not in bed. She went to Tag's room and he was not there either. She wandered downstairs to the kitchen and found Draco trying to show Taggart how to make breakfast. "Mommy!" Tag called to her. "Daddy showed me how to make french toast." Hermione smiled at them as Draco handed her a plate with some french toast on it. They all sat down together at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast. "What do you want to do today Tag?" Draco asked. "I want to go swimming." Draco looked to Hermione for her opinion. "Sounds good to me." She said. "Alright, then let's go get changed." Draco scooped Tag up piggyback style and ran upstairs. Hermione followed and got dressed in a simple black two piece. They all went out back to Draco's inground pool and set up. Hermione layed out on a beach chair while Draco put sunscreen on Tag.

She watched the two jump in and play. They played for an hour before a house elf came around to Draco. "Master, Miss Parkinson is here to see you." "Send her back here." He commanded. "Tag stay in the shallow end, Daddy has to talk to someone." Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a drink of ice tea. Pansy walked around the corner and headed toward Draco. Hermione glared at her. Back in their seventh year, Pansy had sat behind Hermione in Charms. Pansy had cut a chunk of Hermione's hair and Hermione never forgot. "Granger is that you?" Pansy exclaimed. "What would Draco want with you?" "Enough Pansy, Hermione and her son are my guests." "So has a kid Granger? I could tell, you haven't exactly lost the baby fat. Try dieting." She sneered.

Hermione stood up and threw her ice tea at Pansy. "Try on a different shirt, that one's all wet." She replied. "Ugh! you foul little mudblood!" Pansy screamed. Draco stepped in between them."Pansy go on up to my study and have a house elf bring you another top. And Hermione, apologize to Pansy." Draco ordered. Hermione glared at him then at Pansy. "My apologies." she said through gritted teeth. Draco escourted Pansy to the house. "Mommy who was that?" Hermione looked down at her son. "No one important and don't ever do what I just did. it is very bad manners." Tag continued to swim and Hermione layed back down.

About an hour later Draco and Pansy came back out. "Well if that's what we have to do, we should begin the preparations at once." Draco said. "Notify me of any new developments and I will go over the guest list personally." Pansy nodded and left. "What was that about Draco?" Hermione asked. "We are throwing a ball for the French Ministry of Magic, I am trying to expand my company and their ministry needs to approve." "That sounds lovely." Hermione said. Draco glared at her. "You will not present a problem I trust." They were both thinking the same thing, Hermione trying to escape. "No of course not, I would not take my son away from his father, and I wouldn't want to leave you." She said sincerely. Draco relaxed. "The ball will be next Saturday, I will get you a beautiful gown." He said and went off to handle the arrangements.

The days passed and Hermione, Draco and Tag spent their days together. The nights were enjoyable for Draco and Hermione. One night in particular stood out for Hermione. She had never been so aroused. She had worn black crotchless panties and a corset that left her breasts exposed. They has fooled around for quite some time but instead of having sex. Draco handed her a vibrator. She pleasured herself while he straddled her. He was pleasuring himself as well and he came all over her exposed breasts. Another one of her favorite nights was when Draco tied her up to the bed posts and had his way with her.

Before they knew it, it was Saturday. Hermione's dress was simple and black. Draco bestowed some jewels upon her for the evening. There was going to be formal dining in the huge dining room and dancing later in the ballroom. The guests came around 6:30 and dinner was served at 7. At the head of the table was Draco, on his right sat the prime minister. Hermione and Tag sat at the left of Draco and Pansy took a seat next to the minister. The French dignitaries chatted about Draco's company and the dinner ended at 8. Hermione had a plan. The guests had been required to check their wands at the front door upon arrival. Hermione had two slips of paper with her that both read, _Give this to Harry Potter_. Along with the two slips of paper were two letters addressed to Harry. _Help, with Malfoy, need assistance immediately._ Now all Hermione had to do was find the right people to slip the notes to. The ball was lovely. All of the top French Ministry and their spouses had come. There was champagne and dessert. Draco and Hermione opened the dance floor. Tag was having fun too.

Draco was in mid-discussion with the Minister when Tag pulled on his dads robes. Draco picked him up. "Oho! and who es thees little gentleman?" The minister laughed. Tag stuck out his hand. "Hello, my name is Taggart and this is my father." "Draco! you never told me you had a son! Why he is adorable! Tag had softened up the minister and Draco was sealing the deal. He blew Hermione a kiss. Pansy noticed the interaction and came up to Hermione. Tag was in Hermione's arms. "So Granger, what makes Draco so interested in you?" She sneered. "Well if you must know he says I am better in bed then you were Pansy. Guess that's why I am with him and you are just his assistant." Hermione said cooly. "How dare you!" Pansy tried to slap Hermione but Tag saw it coming. Tag jumped onto Pansy and ripped the front of her dress, exposing her. "Ugghhh!" She screamed and ran out of the ball room crying. Everyone laughed. The minister looked at Draco. "What a horrible woman that Pansy was, I will agree to your proposition if you get rid of her." Draco glanced toward the door Pansy ran out of. "Done." The party continued without a hitch and Hermione even had time to place her notes in two of the dignitaries suit jacket pockets.

Hermione put Tag to bed and after the dignitaries left they went upstairs. "Hermione you were amazing tonight!" Draco bombarded her with kisses. Hermione smiled wondering if her notes would get to Harry. Draco undid Hermione's zipper and let her dress drop to the floor. He caressed her, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. Hermione faced him. She stared into his eyes and saw something other than lust. There was adoration, a little awe and love. That night they made love for the first time.


End file.
